Max Haro
Max Haro is the current Assistant Director of the Los Santos Medical Department played by SamSolo. Biography Early Life and Family Max Haro, born Maxine Ancelotti, on April 20, 1995, is a young Italian-American woman from Liberty City. Immediate family are her parents Giovanni and Dr. Valeria Ancelotti and her younger brother by a year Antonio Ancelotti. Giovanni was the patriarch of the Ancelotti Crime Family- a family part of The Commission, but he died in a racing accident with his son Antonio surviving the crash. Valeria is the current Donna of the Ancelotti Family taking over all her husband’s enterprises and rackets across Liberty City and Alderney. Born and raised in Little Italy, Algonquin alongside her brother Antonio. Max’s early years were her family’s hardest years. The Ancelotti Family is regarded as the smallest and weakest of the Five Families in Liberty City. Max’s childhood consisted of her doing ride-alongs with her father and uncles during extortion visits of nearby businesses and vendors in Little Italy and the surrounding areas in Lower Algonquin. Max was privy to her family’s business and their associates, she had witnessed several beatings that her family’s enforcers had given to those who did not pay their dues. Max sympathised with those that were tortured and beaten, never wishing the harm that her family inflicted on them. Her family struggled during her childhood, establishing their territory with the aid and grace of the Pavano Family but clashing with the strongest of the families- the Gambetti Family. Growing up in Little Italy, she grew up surrounded by families and friends of various other Italian crime families such as those in The Commission, especially attending Catholic private schools in Lower Algonquin. Here she met Cassandra Petrovic (Cassidy Clay), daughter of Kenny Petrovic of the Petrovic Crime Syndicate. Luckily for the duo- their families had become associates in their criminal activities. Max and Cassandra became the best of friends during their high school years, carrying over to their attendance at the prestigious Vespucci University. During this time Max and Cassandra became very close- they had dated briefly during their time at VU, but had both decided that for the betterment of their relationship they should just remain as good friends. Max had completed her bachelor's degree in pre-med while Cassandra had completed her degree in sports management. Before Los Santos At the age of 22, Max began working at the Vespucci University Hospital as a Case Manager alongside her mother, Dr. Valeria, who at the time was the Chief Medical Officer. While working at the hospital, Max continued her studies for her MCAT, pursuing her medical degree. Engagement Max and Massimo had known each other since they were children in passing, as their families did business together. While Max was working at VU Hospital, Massimo was brought in for severe injuries to his head and torso due to a deal gone wrong. Max had been asked especially by the Pavano Family to monitor his condition and treatment. During this time, Max and Massimo became close as she oversaw his treatment and progress. Eventually, Massimo was discharged from the hospital, asking Max on their first official date. From here on, Massimo and Max were inseparable and began their serious relationship. With this in mind, both families encouraged their relationship to further solidify the Ancelotti’s relationship with the Pavanos, making them stronger together, with the Ancelottis’ muscle and the Pavanos’ organization. A year later, Massimo proposed to Max during her 23rd birthday celebration on April 22, 2018. Death of Giovanni Ancelotti Max, Massimo, and her family had returned back to Italy for two week vacation November 2018. During this time, Giovanni, Antonio and Massimo had decided they would race their Pegassi and Lampadati sports cars around the Autodromo Nazionale di Monza in Monza, right outside Milan. As Giovanni was entering the final turn, known as the Curva Parabolica, he had lost control of his Pegassi Torrero, crashing into the wall. Antonio had arrived at the crash, attempting to pull his father out of the car unsuccessfully and had sustained second degree burns. Massimo arrived at the crash shortly after, tending to an injured Antonio on the ground. Firemen and EMS arrived to extract Giovanni's body, he was declared dead on scene due to the speed and sudden stop, fatally injuring his internal organs. Giovanni was transported to the local hospital and treated there with Massimo in tow. Max and Valeria were notified by enforcers that were accompanying the men on the track. Arriving at the hospital, Antonio was in hysterics as he was being treated by staff and concerned for his father's condition. The rest of the family had arrived and were then informed of Giovanni's DOA. Valeria did not leave her husband's side as Massimo consoled a distressed Max in the ward. Giovanni's body was returned back to Little Italy where a funeral was held in Columbus Cathedral where hundreds of attendees were present from The Commission families and friends. Aftermath The aftermath of Giovanni's death was felt throughout every family and the community. Valeria insisted on taking over the Ancelotti Family business and enterprises to keep it how her husband would have wanted it. However, others didn't believe Valeria had the ability or knowledge to run the business. Antonio, still dealing with his own injuries, had survivor's guilt of the crash. Blaming himself for ever taking their father out on the track and letting him drive on his own. Category:LSMD Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Female